Dios del Trueno
by alexsalvatore95
Summary: Camilo era un chico de 19 años, con una vida que para el era normal, lo que no sabia era que estaba muy lejos de ser así, hasta que un día el destino le hará saber que "nada es lo que parece" en este mundo, ademas de ponerle retos que incluso podían costarle su vida, pero lo mas importante era enfrentar el amor, algo del que no tenia experiencia, en los brazos de aquel rubio.
1. Chapter 1

Dios del Trueno

Capítulo 1 "Un encuentro extraño"

Me levantaba como siempre, era otro día como los demás anteriores, mi vida debo decir que era un poco aburrida ya que siempre hacia lo mismo todo el tiempo, así que mi rutina fue darme una larga ducha, para después vestirme con ropa casual como era de esperarse, de pronto escucho que mi alarma comienza a sonar muy fuerte, así que camine hasta la mesa de noche para desactivarla y después empezar a recoger mis cosas, las que llevaría a la universidad, tome mi cámara fotográfica, mi celular y mis libretas además de una pluma y lápiz, salí de mi cuarto para caminar hacia la cocina donde mi mamá me estaba esperando con el desayuno en la mesa.

- Buenos días Camilo, como amaneciste? - dijo mi mamá sonriendo y vestida para trabajar, además de que acomodaba todo rápidamente en la mesa, yo sabía que tenía muy poco tiempo antes de entrar a su trabajo.

- Mamá no tienes que quedarte a comer si no puedes - le respondí, mientras la miraba acomodando sus cosas en su bolso. - sabes que puedes irte, no tienes mucho tiempo y puedes llegar tarde - dije mientras miraba el reloj en el celular.

- Claro que tengo tiempo, para ti siempre - dijo mirándome seria, mientras yo empezaba a comer - siempre y cuando tú también hagas lo misma ya que también llegaras tarde a la universidad - me decía sonriendo, vi que sacaba algo de su bolso y me lo entregaba.

- Que es esto? -dije extrañado al ver una revista.

- Es algo que te compre ayer y se me había olvidado dártelo, es un comic-

- Y para que quiero yo esto, sabes que no me gustan leerlos, no si son algunos libros literarios, esos si te los aceptaba - le dije tangentemente.

- Perdón, Camilo no sabía, pensé que era algo de tu gusto, como casi se los veo a todos los demás chicos pensé que también te gustaría-

- No te preocupes mamá, está bien no pasa nada- dije, mientras tomaba el comic y lo metía a mi mochila. - sabes que te quiero mucho - le dije, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y le daba un beso en la frente, mi mamá; solamente sonrió gustosa.

- Mamá te quería pedir permiso para llegar un poco tarde, es que después de la escuela, iré al bosque de la ciudad, a tomar algunas fotografías, ya sabes que me encanta tomar a todo lo que vea- le dije, mientras le sacaba la cámara y se la mostraba, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

- Claro que si hijo, solamente ten mucho cuidado, ya que es muy peligroso andar por la tarde allí- dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Después de la charla, mi madre y yo empezamos a comer, para luego terminar y marcharnos cada quien a su respectivo lugar.

Llegue a la universidad, se me había hecho un poco tarde así que tendría que pedir permiso, así lo hice, el profesor se había molestado un poco, pero me dejo pasar, al caminar hacia mi asiento, logre escuchar risas como era lo esperado. Debo decir que esto me ha ocurrido desde siempre, no soy una persona popular, no tengo tanto dinero ni nada por el estilo, soy alguien normal en un mundo que parezco desconocer a cada momento, casi la mayoría de los chicos incluidas las chicas se burlaban de mí, es así la cadena en la escuela, primero los populares, segundo los deportistas, después los que son "inteligentes y ricos", cuarto lugar los que son artísticos y en ultimo los nerds; incluido yo, así que los del quinto lugar siempre resultan ser a los que tratan de dañar o manejar a su antojo como títeres.

El profesor nos indicó abrir el libro de historia, yo empecé a leer, ya que me encanta hacerlo, de pronto siento unos golpes en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que eran bolas de papel y eran varias que provenía de todos lados, siempre era así, lo único que pude hacer era cubrirme con el libro.

- Fracasado - escuche que me decían, y después se reían al unísono, mientras que el profesor los hacia callar para continuar la clase.

Después de unas cuantas horas, sonó el timbre de la hora de receso, así que rápidamente me salí, camine hacia el campus de la universidad, veía como todos los chicos se juntaban en grupos para charlar o reír por cualquier cosa, así que me aleje de todo ruido para tratar de des estresarme un poco, llegue hasta un árbol frondoso que se encontraba un poco retirado de todo el ruido, me senté allí, mientras respiraba y exhalaba, cuando me sentí más tranquilo, empecé a hurgar entre mis cosas en la mochila, y saque la revista del comic que mi mamá me había dado esta mañana.

- Thor, God Of Thunder - leía, mientras miraba la revista - caray, estos comics son tan extraños, de seguro quien los haya hecho, debe de tener muchísima imaginación para esto – me dije a mi mismo.

Empecé a hojear cada página de la revista mientras iba viendo cada personaje que aparecía en ella.

- Loki, Thor, Odín, Frigga, Sif, Los tres guerreros y la eterna enamorada de Thor "Jane" - dije, ladeando mis ojos.

No puede ser cuantos personajes tenía una historia o comic como se llame y todavía había muchísimos más personajes que rodeaban a tal personaje, pero eran personajes ficticios; ninguno real, bueno la verdad Thor se decía que si existió en la Mitología Nórdica, además de Loki y todo los demás, pero no relacionados a como vienen en el comic, la verdad es que no me llamaba para nada la atención estas cosas, así mejor decidí guardar la revista en mi mochila y sacar mi cámara fotográfica, para checar de que estuviera funcionando bien.

La tarde estaba a punto de llegar y no me di cuenta de que se me había ido el receso completo además de algunas clases.

- Dios, soy hombre muerto - dije para mí mismo, corriendo hacia la universidad.

Como bien sabia, el maestro de medicina no me dejo entrar a su clase, así que lo único que pude hacer es salirme de la universidad, que espero y no le avisen a mi madre de esto. Es la primera vez que me pasaba así que camine hasta la entrada y salí por la puerta principal, sin que ninguno de los chicos que me conocían me vieran, ya que ahora si sería el hazmerreír completo de toda la institución.

Salí caminando tranquilamente, ahora que me suspendieron las últimas horas de clase, para aprovechar e ir al Bosque de la Ciudad, este lugar llamado así; es una reserva natural, con unos cuantos metros cuadrados a la redonda donde habita la mayor flora, además de que está rodeado de intensa vegetación, me encantan estos lugares por su tranquilidad y además tomar fotografías, ya que quiero ser un fotógrafo profesional en un futuro próximo.

Empecé a sacar mi cámara en cuanto llegue a la entrada.

-No se permiten cámaras, alimentos, ni animales domésticos - leí.- qué? - dije alterado. — esto no puede ser cierto -

Así que aproveche rápidamente para esconder mi cámara en mi mochila, antes de que los tres guardias que cuidaban la entrada me vieran, camine lentamente así allí cuando de pronto….

- Hey joven, nos permite checar su mochila por favor - dijo uno de ellos acercándose hacia mí, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que el la tomo de mis hombros.

El guardia empezó a revisar mi mochila, y yo solamente me quede callado mientras los otros dos me miraban.

- No puede pasar con esto- me dijo, enseñándome la cámara fotográfica y un sándwich, - nosotros le cuidaremos bien sus objetos- dijo de repente el otro guardia.

-Tampoco puede pasar con teléfono celular—dijo el tercer guardia.

- Pero que voy hacer sin mi teléfono, lo necesito - le dije, suplicante.

- Tiene que dármelo, son reglas que pusieron en este lugar -

- Por favor, es que lo necesito, mi mamá me va a llamar o por si me llego a perder en este lugar - le dije mirando la entrada, para después volver la mirada a los guardias quienes empezaron a reírse después de haber dicho eso.

- Esta bien haremos una excepción contigo, puedes pasar—dijo uno. - a la salida te entregaremos tus objetos -

Yo solamente camine, pero ahora sin mi mochila y sin mi cámara, ya dentro empecé a ver por donde iría primero.

Empecé a caminar, ya me encontraba retirado de la entrada, y saque el celular para al menos tomar fotos con él, y así lo hice, le tomaba fotos a los pájaros exóticos que se encontraban en los árboles, a una guacamaya y a un quetzal eran las aves más hermosas que había visto, escuche que no estaba solo ya que detrás de mí venían otras dos personas más, eran dos muchachos con complexión atlética, venían trotando y platicando a la vez, así que rápidamente aproveche para guardar el celular, y deje que pasaran por un lado de mí, pero no acababa ya que venían otras personas más, creo que vendrían a correr diariamente por que se notaba que se sabían muy bien el camino, espere hasta que ya de nueva cuenta me encontraba solo para seguir tomando más fotos. Estuve como más de una hora y media caminando, hasta que llegue como a una parte donde abundaban más árboles, seguí caminado cuando vi una parte donde tenía una vista a la hermosa puesta de sol, así que me acerque para tomarle fotos ya que era muy hermoso, era algo que no había visto nunca antes, espere a que el sol por fin diera su ultimo rayo de luz, para regresar mi camino de vuelta a casa, camine por donde se suponía que había venido.

Empezaba a notar que el ambiente empezaba a tornarse un poco más oscuro, ya sabía a qué se debía, así que comencé a caminar un poco más rápido, cuando llegue al lugar donde anteriormente había estado, note algo que había pasado desapercibido, era un tipo de roca extraña con un cierto color gris brillante, era como si tuviera brillantina por todos lados, además de ella, emanaba una luz de color azul cielo muy ligera, apenas yo lo podía notar, así que me entro la curiosidad y camine hacia ella, al llegar a la roca note que empezaba a notarse más la luz que la rodeaba, espere a ver que sucedía.

La verdad no sé qué era lo que me pasaba, debería estar loco, al estar allí, pero era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría, en el cielo se empezaron a formar unas nubes negras, de pronto escuche como algunos relámpagos empezaban a salir de ellas seguido de sus respectivos truenos.

La roca poco a poco empezaba a agrietarse, yo me asuste y me aleje lo suficiente de ella, después vi como en el centro de ella se empezaba a formar un tipo de símbolo extraño, pero que daba la forma de un rayo pero en diversos colores, yo no sabía que decir de esto, me imagino que estaba con la boca abierta, de pronto vi como estallo en pedazos tirándome al suelo, lo primero que hice fue quejarme ya que unas parte de las rocas me golpearon el brazo y la pierna.

Los truenos y relámpagos aumentaron más tanto que pensé que me caería alguno, así que trate de levantarme como pude para marcharme de ese lugar, ya era demasiado para mí.

Al momento de pararme, me gire para ver lo que había sucedido, lo que vi era aún más increíble que todo lo que había pasado, en el lugar donde antes estaba la roca, se encontraba un tipo de vara dorada, con 5 preciosas gemas incrustadas en él, yo me quede inmóvil, unos pequeños rayos provenientes de arriba, cayeron sobre el cetro, donde se mantuvieron pero en forma diminuta rodeando la vara dorada.

Yo me acerque a la vara para poder tomarla entre mis manos y lo hice, al momento de tomarla, los truenos y relámpagos empezaron a disminuir y el cielo se empezó a despejar. Todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso creía yo, lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme ese desconocido cetro conmigo, no pesaba casi nada así que lo sostuve con una mano, empecé a caminar cuando de pronto escuche como el viento empezó fuertemente a correr, y el ambiente se puso más oscuro, para después ver como un tornado de luz caía del cielo hacia donde me encontraba, desde ese luz una sombra salía, no veía muy bien quien era, pero conforme se fue acercando, vi que traía una vestimenta de color verde combinado con negro, y de ojos verdes claros, con cabello negro brilloso, mientras reía de una forma malvada.

- No puede… ser- dije yo mirándolo atónito.

- Hola, Midgardiano…. - decía ese extraño aun para mí, con una voz un poco suave - Soy Loki, de Asgard….


	2. Chapter 2

Dios del Trueno

Capítulo 2 "Explicaciones"

- Soy Loki, de Asgard - decía sonriendo, ese extraño.

Camilo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, así que Loki continuo hablando.

- Vengo por algo que tú tienes, y que yo necesito -

- ¿Que… es? - dijo Camilo, un poco nervioso por la presencia de este.

- Es esa cosa que tienes en la mano - dijo acercándose a Camilo, Loki iba a tratar de arrebatarle el cetro, cuando de pronto este empezó a emanar una brillosa luz azul, conforme había alcanzado una magnitud mayor para después arrojarse contra Loki, expulsando a este a un lugar apartado y lejos de Camilo.

Camilo solo levanto el cetro para mirarlo fijamente y aterrado de lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Qué acaso el cetro, quería protegerlo? Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Camilo corrió dejando al otro, sujeto, atrás, corrió lo más que pudo escapando de ese lugar y con el llevaba el cetro, que con una luz tenue le habría paso para poder divisar bien el camino, ya que estaba a punto de anochecer, se sentía realmente extraño, por todo lo que le había ocurrido anteriormente, talvez pensó que era el Karma que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Al llegar a la entrada de lo que era el "Bosque de la Ciudad" los tres guardias seguían allí, así que notaron que venía un chico con algo luminoso en su mano.

- Vengo por mis cosas - dijo Camilo, apresuradamente y abriéndose paso entre ellos, para buscar sus cosas el mismo, ya que ellos habían notado, lo el que llevaba en su mano.

- Me temo que nos tienes que entregar eso que llevas -decía uno de los guardias, el que era más alto de los otros dos. - ¿De dónde haz sacado eso, chico? - decía otro, mientras seguía a Camilo al ver que había encontrado sus cosas.

- Ni idea, solo sé que no es mío, no sé cómo lo encontré, ni porque yo lo encontré, pero no se acerquen, por favor…. es peligroso- dijo Camilo, recordando lo que le había sucedió a Loki, y caminando hacia atrás, buscando la manera de cómo salir de ellos.

- Tienes que entregárnoslo, puede ser un objeto muy peligroso, que tú no sabes manejarlo, tenemos que repórtalo a los encargados de esas cosas extrañas - dijo el guardia, este les hizo una señal a los otros dos para que lo siguieran y poder atrapar a Camilo para quitarle el cetro. Camilo lo capto rápidamente y solamente abrió los ojos para poder ver como otra vez la misma luz azul volvía a aparecer en él, mientras se levantaba en el aire y él en el suelo no dejaba de soltarlo, en ese instante unos relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, ya nocturno, acompañados de truenos, los guardias no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, cuando de pronto unos rayos del cielo salían para dirigirse al cetro mientras caían sobre él, Camilo quiso correr y soltarse del cetro, antes de que pudieran dañarlo, pero no pudo y mejor cerro los ojos por un instante, lo último que escucho fue como algo se había impactado, al momento de abrir los ojos no vio a los guardias por ningún lado.

- Que paso? - se preguntó el mismo, mientras se encontraba asustado y respiraba profundamente. No vio por ningún lado a los guardias, así que no tuvo más remedio que correr directamente a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, se fue directamente a su cuarto, puso seguro a su puerta para que su mamá no lo molestara, ni mucho menos se diera cuenta de lo que ocultaba. Camino hacia su cama y puso a lado de ella el cetro, que se encontraba en esos momentos sin ninguna luz o fuente de energía que saliera de él, o algo a su alrededor que delatara que fuera algo extraño, osea que estaba en modo (off). Dejo su mochila en el armario y camino al baño, a remojarse un poco el rostro, aun no asimilaba todo lo que le había sucedido, paso sus dos brazos por su cuello adolorido, además de que se sentía tenso. Se ducho para lograr calmar sus nervios y después empezó a curar sus dos heridas que tenía debido al momento en que había estallado esa roca. Después de terminar, salió del baño para vestirse apropiadamente, ya se sentía más tranquilo.

Cuando de pronto camino, de nueva cuenta al armario y de su mochila saco el comic que su mamá le había entregado esta mañana, empezó a buscar al sujeto que había visto.

- Como era que se llamaba mmm… Loki, sí. - empezó a leer cada cosa que hablaba sobre él, quería saber todo respecto a él, pero lo que había descubierto no le había gustado para nada - Dios de la mentira y el engaño - decía repitiendo todo. - No puedo creerlo, estuve a punto de morir por ese lunático de Loki, ay no Dios, que voy hacer, me va a estar persiguiendo para que le entregue esta cosa - diciendo para sí solo, mientras miraba el cetro que está al lado de su cama.

Camilo no era una persona que confiara mucho en los demás, pero cuando vio a Loki, lo único que pudo pensar, es que quería matarlo, de eso él no tenía la menor duda, antes le había entregado la confianza a alguien, al que creía era su amigo, en quien si realmente confiaba era en su mamá, era la única persona, pero decirle lo que le había pasado hoy, seguramente lo tacharía de loco o de desorientado. De todos los chicos de 19 años en este mundo, porque tendría que pasarle esto a él, porque preferiría seguir viviendo tal y como ha estado siempre o quizás no.

La verdad no ha tenido suerte en nada, no es un chico que no le gusta platicar con nadie, más bien los demás no quieren platicar con él, y eso lo pone un poco triste, del amor ni se diga, el chico rubio que le gustaba y que estaba un grado más avanzado que él, se había fijado en quien era su amigo en ese entonces y este le había correspondido rápidamente, sabiendo que Camilo, le había dicho lo que sentía por él, pero aun así el solamente le había respondido con un "Disculpa y un "Lo Siento" después de eso empezaron a hablarse menos y el chico rubio que le gustaba, le había dicho que se alejara de su amigo, eso sí mato las ilusiones por completo de un tajón, desde ese entonces ya no sabía si creer en el amor.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucha que abrían la puerta principal de la casa, de seguro ya había llegado su mamá, había dicho mentalmente, así que rápidamente se paró de la cama y guardo el comic en su lugar, para dirigirse a la puerta y salir en busca de su él, cuando bajo la vio acomodando las bolsas de comida en la alacena y refrigerador, su mamá lo vio y le sonrió.

- Como te fue mamá? - le dijo Camilo, mientras le ayudaba con las cosas de la comida.

- Muy bien hijo, aunque estoy un poco cansada por el trabajo, pero mira; al salir pase al supermercado a comprar algunos alimentos y prepararte una rica cena - dijo entusiasmada. - y a ti que tal te fue hoy? - dijo mirándolo.

- Igual que siempre, pero ahora un poco cansado por un examen que me aplicaron hoy - dijo Camilo, mintiendo. - no te llamaron de la escuela hoy? -

- No, porque lo harían? - decía, mientras volteaba a verlo seria y poniendo una mano en su cintura.

- No por nada, mamá, por nada - dijo, un poco nervioso, y mirando hacia ambos lados.- puedo darte un abrazo - pregunto sin ningún gesto y sin previo aviso.

- Claro que sí, hijo - decía, mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza y después el mentón, para después mirarlo y decirle - sabes que puede confiar en mí, como yo lo hago contigo verdad – pregunto ella.

- Si… -

- Si tienes algún problema, házmelo saber y te aseguro que lo solucionaremos juntos, que para eso soy tu madre - decía ella, muy segura.

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes cuando tengan algún problema, te aseguro que te lo diré -

Llevaban minutos abrazados y después se separaron para empezar a hacer la cena, Camilo presentía que algo muy grande estaba por ocurrir que lo haría separarse de su mamá, talvez no para siempre, pero si un largo tiempo, por eso era el afecto, y cuando hablamos de algo grande es porque nos referimos al cetro que tenía oculto allí en su habitación, no sabe de qué manera será ese cambio, así que tendrá que prepararse para lo que viene, porque está por cambiar su vida, completa y rotundamente. A veces el destino es tan engañoso, que nos muestra, que nada es lo que llegara a parecerse. Ni en este mundo, ni en este universo, ni en cualquier otro lugar, jamás podremos escapar de él.

Después de la cena, Camilo volvió a su habitación más tranquilo, el hecho de que tuviera una reliquia extraña y poderosa a la vez en su cuarto, no lo intranquilizaba, sabía muy bien que el cetro lo había ayudado dos veces a escapar, así que se sentía realmente protegido por él, el haberlo encontrado en medio de una reserva, cerca de la ciudad, lo dejaba con muchas dudas, pero sabía que muy pronto encontraría las respuestas sobre este artefacto, además de que no podía creer que pudiera existir tal personaje como Loki, entonces una nueva duda le vino a su mente. Entonces si existe Loki, también todos los demás personajes son reales, se dijo mentalmente.

- No puedo creer que estos personajes de comics sean reales, además de la mitología nórdica, Dios he estado encerrado en una burbuja durante todo este tiempo, sin saber todo lo que trata de esconder el exterior, pero por que se ocultan, porque no quieren mostrarse ante el mundo, que es a lo que temen - se decía Camilo así mismo, mientras ponía una mano en su frente - debe de haber una buena explicación para esto -

Camilo ya no quería saber más, porque si no, no acabaría nunca, así que mejor decidió recostarse en su cama, para poder descansar de una buena vez, ya había sido bastante durante hoy, se acomodó en su cama para poder apagar la lámpara de noche y cerro sus ojos para poder dormir tranquilo.

Las luces de la casa de Camilo, se encontraban completamente apagadas, ya era más de la media noche, cuando de pronto una luz de color verde empezó a aparecer de la nada en el cuarto de Camilo, el chico ni se dio cuenta de esto ya que se encontraba dormido, de la luz verde empezó a salir una sombra humana, la luz verde cada vez se hizo más reluciente tanto que llego a iluminar la cara del chico, aquella sombra era Loki, miro al chico y después al artefacto que estaba a su lado, así que empezó a caminar lentamente sin hacer demasiado ruido hacia donde se encontraba, para tratar de cogerlo, pero no conto con que sus pies, empezaron a helarse lentamente cual paso que daba, tanto así que quedo cerca de la cama, cuando de pronto, sintió demasiado frio en sus pies, que cuando volteo a ver que sucedía, sus pies permanecían completamente congelados y ya no podía avanzar más, Loki trato de hacer un hechizo para descongelar sus pies, pero de nada le sirvió.

Camilo escucho la voz de alguien en su habitación e inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama asustado, para después encender la luz, vio a un Loki, expectante e inseguro.

- Que estás haciendo aquí y en mi habitación - pregunto Camilo, mientras lo miraba un poco asustado.

- Pues ya ves, aquí pasando por algo que no te pertenece y a saludarte - decía bromeando, Loki, mientras sonreía un poco, pero no tanto por el frio que sentía en sus pies.

- Te advierto que tengo un arma, y no dudare en usarla - le dije Camilo, tajantemente, mientras tomaba el cetro y lo apuntaba hacia él.

Loki primero solamente rio de lo gracioso y la manera en que lo había dicho, pero después vio como el cetro empezó a brillar pero esta vez no de color azul, sino de un color escarlata, que a Loki le empezó a asustar un poco, Camilo también había notado el color, pero seguía decidido a atacarlo, si Loki intentaba algo contra él.

- Esta bien me rindo - decía Loki, alzando sus brazos, como cuando un policía detenía a algún ladrón. - Pero debo decirte que ese cetro no te pertenece, tienes que devolverlo, antes de que pueda ocurrirte algo malo, no sabes y ni siquiera te imaginas lo que puede llegar a hacer en manos equivocadas…. -

- Como las tuyas supongo - decía Camilo - sé muy bien quien eres Loki, y los propósitos que tienes, pero a mí no me vas a engañar, ni mucho menos mentir, que eso es algo que yo odio-

- Y cuales se suponen que son mis propósitos según tu -

- Destruir todo y hacerte rey de Asgard - decía Camilo, aun sin saber bien si estaba en lo correcto.

- No suena mala idea- dijo

Loki solamente se empezó a reír, todo lo que hablaba este chico, se le hacía gracioso, además de que estaba muy equivocado en todo.

- Porque te estas riendo, no es para nada gracioso - dijo Camilo, un poco molesto.

- Créeme chico, todo lo que estás diciendo de mí, es una locura, nada es verdad, de donde haz sacado semejante cosa -

Camilo se quedó un poco pensativo, y recordó al Comic, quizás estaba equivocado, quizás.

- He estado investigando-

- Bueno pues lo que descubriste es falso -

- Entonces por qué quisiste atacarme, la primera vez que te vi - pregunto Camilo.

- Porque jamás he lidiado con humanos y mucho menos con alguien que tenga un artefacto desconocido en su poder, además fue mi primera impresión sobre ti, además no te has disculpado por atacarme la primera vez en ese bosque -

- Lo siento, pero yo no fui quien te ataco, más bien fue el artefacto quien actuó solo, yo ni siquiera sé cómo manejarlo - decía Camilo un poco apenado, y así poco apoco fue retirando el artefacto de Loki y la luz escarlata había desaparecido.

- Yo también quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa, en verdad lo siento mucho, al asustarte de esa manera - decía Loki, mientras trataba de moverse, aunque no podía, ya que sus pies todavía seguían congelados y fijos en el mismo lugar. - En Asgard estamos entrenados a atacar, ya que existen cosas que nos toman por sorpresa, así que básicamente fue mi modo de actuar.

- Asgard? - pregunto Camilo muy incrédulo.

- Si, haz oído hablar de el?-

- Un poco, lo único que sé es que viven los dioses, y es una ciudad dorada como el cetro, además de que reina la paz y tranquilidad y donde se puede ver la luna y el sol a la vez, además de la estrellas y donde los frutos nunca dejan de florecer -

- Bueno es un poco, cierto - dijo Loki, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

- Háblame de Odín… tu padre - dijo Camilo, bajando la voz un poco en la última frase, ya que sabía, a lo que había leído, la verdadera razón.

- No te preocupes, Odín es mi padrastro; pero para mí es mi verdadero padre, así lo he considerado desde siempre, él es quien me ha criado, tiene dos hijos más Balder y…-

- Thor… - termino Camilo de decir el último nombre.

- Si, exactamente, además su esposa es Frigga, Madre de Todos - decía Loki, con una mirada tierna al recordarla, que Camilo por supuesto no paso por desapercibido.

- Veo que tienes los pies sujetos al suelo, déjame ayudarte – Camilo se fijó en los pies de Loki y vio que el Hielo se encontraba allí.

- No creo que puedas hacer algo - exclamo Loki, sonriendo, sabiendo que no podría Camilo, tampoco deshacerlo.

Camilo se fijó como podía arreglarlo pero no encontraba la manera, hasta que por intuición tomo en su mano el cetro y lo coloco sobre el hielo, provocando que este fuera desapareciendo, emitiendo una luz azul, tanto Loki como el quedaron sorprendidos, cuando Loki por fin pudo liberarse sintió un gran alivio, ya que se le estaba empezando a congelar la sangre.

- Viste que si pude – dijo Camilo, mientras le sonreía. - Ahora dime como es que supiste del cetro – pregunto.

- Lo sé, porque Heimdall me aviso de inmediato, que algo extraño ocurría en esta parte de Midgard, además de que no es algo que los humanos sepan manejar, la magia que emana el cetro, no es de este mundo y quiero averiguar, que hay detrás de todo esto - decía Loki. - Además tenemos que llevar el cetro Asgard, para que mi padre nos diga de que se trata y que origen tiene.

- Que quieres decir con "Tenemos" - exclamaba Camilo - yo también tengo que ir?

- Si… tú eres el único que la puede llevar, porque a lo que he visto, es como el Mjölnir, no se deja llevar a menos, que sea a manos de su propietario, osea tu -

- Pero es que no puedo ir a donde tú dices, aunque por otro lado si me gustaría conocer todo eso, de lo que han hablado los libros y comics, sobre ese increíble lugar, pero no… no puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola - dijo Camilo un poco exasperado.

- No te preocupes por ella, va a estar bien aquí, Heimdall se encargara de vigilarla, cualquier cosa que pase, él nos avisara inmediatamente, tu madre, va a estar bien, chico, tienes que hacerlo, o de lo contrario puede que algo malo suceda en todos los reinos incluido Midgard, el cetro puede servir de ayuda -

- De que estas hablando, como que algo malo puede ocurrir - pregunto Camilo.

- Aun no sabes todo lo que ha atacado a la tierra, grandes amenazas han entrado en tu mundo y amenazado, tú no te das cuenta de esto porque nunca has vista más allá de aquí -

Camilo solamente se quedó pensativo.

- Enciende el televisor y ponlo en el canal de noticias - dijo Loki, mirando el televisor que se encontraba aun lado de él.

Camilo obedeció y tomo el control que se encontraba cerca, para luego encenderlo, lo puso en el canal de noticias para ver que si estaba en lo cierto, Londres estaba siendo atacado por cosas extrañas parecida a Elfos pero estos eran más grandes y de un tono oscuro, y luego vio como un grupo de personas los atacaban con misiles entre otras cosas, apago el televisor para luego decir.

- Cuando tenemos que ir a Asgard - dijo Camilo un poco preocupado.

Loki lo miro por varios segundos para luego decir algo que Camilo, hizo que abriera los ojos como plato.

- Ahora…


	3. Chapter 3

Dios del Trueno

Capítulo 3 "Asgard"

- Ahora… - dijo Loki, mirando a Camilo, esperando su respuesta.

- que… - dijo Camilo, no sabía ni que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir.

- tenemos que ir ahora, debemos de examinar el cetro, para poder ver su poder de fuerza - decía Loki muy seguro.

- pero es muy pronto, no estoy muy seguro de ir, desconozco ese mítico lugar, además de que puede ser peligroso para mí no crees - exclamaba inseguro, de la decisión - además pensé que sería en un par de días, no ahora, no hoy, en este tiempo -

- chico, sé que te sientes inseguro, pero tienes que intentarlo, mira… tómalo como un reto que te pone el destino aprueba, si no lo haces hoy, tal vez no haya otra oportunidad luego, sé que es difícil asimilar todo esto para ti, pero confía en mí, yo te voy a ayudar a que se termine todo esto lo más rápido posible, para que vuelvas a tu vida normal, sin que tengas que preocuparte por todo esto - Loki miraba a Camilo con un brillo de esperanza -

- lo prometes - pregunto Camilo.

- te lo prometo… yo mismo te traeré de vuelta a Midgard cuando ya hayan pasado todas estas cosas -

- Loki, confiare en tu palabra de que así sea, no me defraudes por favor -

- te aseguro que no pasara - dijo este, mientras tomaba de los hombros a Camilo, y lo miraba con sinceridad.

- en verdad me equivoque contigo, no eres como dicen en los comics y revistas, de que eres un ser malvado y despiadado - decía Camilo. Ha razón de esto Loki solamente se rio para después decir…

- jamás debes de juzgar a una persona sin antes, conocerla bien - dijo Loki.

- lo sé, y te pido una disculpa por todas las tonterías que te dije anteriormente, en verdad -

- no te preocupes ya todo está perdonado, yo también te perdono por lo del ataque sin previo aviso hacia mí -

Después de lo que había dicho Loki, Camilo volteo a mirarlo serio por un momento, para después empezar a reírse juntos.

- por cierto me llamo Camilo Swen, y no chico, pero puedes decirme Cam - expresaba este. Loki solamente rio - y encantado de conocerte - mientras le extendía la mano a Loki, mientras que él se la tomaba; saludándose.

- el gusto es mío, Cam…- decía.

- bueno… entonces tendré que comenzar a empacar un poco de mi ropa antes de irnos -

- no necesitas llevar, allá te daremos algunas -

- la verdad, sin ofender, pero tu estilo para vestir no es nada de mi agrado - decía Cam, mirando a Loki de pies a cabeza. - es la verdad, mejor prefiero llevar la mía y así no pasar un momento incómodo.

- que tiene de malo mi vestimenta - pregunto Loki, mirando su ropa.

- nada, pero es que no estaré acostumbrado a utilizar ese tipo de ropa… lo siento -

- está bien, no hay problema -

Después de esto Camilo se dirigió a su armario para sacar la maleta y meter un poco de ropa en ella, la verdad es que cuando miro la forma de vestir de Loki, no le agrado para nada, si así vestía, Loki, como vestirán los demás personajes y toda Asgard entera. Así que termino de empacar y bajo la maleta de su cama, tomo su cetro y dijo…

- listo, ya puedes llevarme, oh, espera se me olvidaba mi cámara fotográfica, si iré a Asgard aprovechare para tomar fotografías a ese mítico lugar - decía, mientras caminaba al lugar donde la había dejado, mientras Loki veía lo que hacía.

- para qué sirve esa cosa - pregunto Loki extrañado, refiriéndose a la cámara que llevaba en manos Cam.

- enserio no sabes - dijo Camilo riéndose de el - es un aparato eléctrico, con el que puedes captar momentos memorables y guardarlos para verlos cuando tú quieras -

- debe ser otra reliquia poderosa - dijo Loki, interesado en el objeto.

- no… - rio Cam - bueno, está bien luego te la mostrare, para que sepas como funciona.

- entonces es hora de irnos - exclamaba Loki.

- si… - decía Cam, un poco triste. Loki, le toco un hombro como en señal de apoyo y fuerza.

Camilo tomo su maleta y el cetro, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y salir. Cuando de pronto…

- Espera, que estás haciendo - le hablaba Loki, mientras miraba lo que hacia.

- Pues, salir por la puerta para irnos - le decía Cam, apuntando con su brazo la puerta, refiriéndose a lo obvio.

Loki empezó a reírse de él, cuando vio la posición en la que estaba, y a Camilo, no le hizo mucha gracia eso.

- De que te ríes ahora—

- Aquí en Midgard, no utilizo las puertas para salir, es un poco lento hacer eso, más bien me tele transporto hasta cierto lugar -

- Espera… estas diciendo que nos tenemos que ir de esa manera- decía un poco inseguro.

- Si es más rápido llegar así, si saliéramos a tu manera nos tardaríamos mucho, además de que es un poco tarde ya que es de madrugada aquí - decía Loki - ahora acércate a mí, para realizar este conjuro e irnos.

Camilo se acercó a este lentamente y un poco inseguro, espero a que Loki terminara de conjurar su hechizo, cuando de pronto un brillo de luz verde empezó a rodearlos a ambos, e iluminar la habitación completamente, Cam sujeto muy fuerte el cetro, ya que tenía un poco de miedo, en cierta forma, si tenía miedo, empezó a sentirse algo extraño, quería gritar, pero en ese instante, la luz verdosa los cubrió a ambos por completo, haciéndolos desaparecer.

En medio de entre los árboles, en un ambiente oscuro, la noche reinaba en todo su esplendor, no había luna, así que el ambiente era un oscuridad total, no se podía ver por ningún lado, ni siquiera divisar los grandes árboles que yacían allí. Solamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento, rozando las ramas de los árboles y el repetitivo sonido de los grillos.

Cuando de pronto en medio de la nada, en la total oscuridad, empezó a iluminarse de un tono verdoso, y de esa luz aparecieron Loki y Camilo, este último aprovecho para sacar el celular y con la luz de este poder divisar en donde se encontraban, cuando se dio cuenta dijo…

- Loki, este es el lugar en el que encontré el cetro, porque me trajiste de nueva cuenta a aquí -

- es aquí donde me viste por primera vez Cam, aquí se encuentra el portal de Asgard -

- y ahora que hacemos - decía Camilo mirando para todos lados en medio del bosque - son las 2 de la madrugada - dijo mientras miraba su celular.

Loki se separó un poco de Camilo, para buscar el portal, el circulo misterioso que utilizaba para viajar de este mundo a el suyo, pero era un intento fallido ya que no podía ver en la oscuridad, Camilo al ver esto empezó a iluminar el suelo y a caminar buscando ese dicho portal, cuando por fin lo encontraron, Loki se puso en medio del círculo, al igual que Camilo.

- y ahora que - volvió a decir Camilo.

- tengo que llamar a Heimdall para que nos abra el portal - dijo Loki, para después empezar a gritar en medio de la nada - Heimdall, abre el portal - mientras Camilo lo miraba extrañado, pero al ver que no sucedía nada rio un poco, por la situación en la que se encontraba Loki.

Volvió a gritar de nuevo, pero aun no sucedía nada, así que Camilo iba a decirle algo respecto a eso, cuando de pronto del cielo empezó a aparecer una especie de remolino luminoso que bajaba a toda prisa.

- Cam, sujétate de mí - dijo rápidamente Loki, Camilo reacciono de inmediato y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse de él, con el cetro dorado en una mano.

Cuando la luz llego por fin al suelo, esta los absorbió a los dos rápidamente, levantándolos en el aire a toda velocidad, Camilo observo como rápidamente se alejaba del suelo y en unos segundos más pudo ver la ciudad entera, para después ver más allá de la ciudad y por último y además porque tuvo miedo, vio casi todo el continente americano entero además de los océanos que lo rodeaban, se abrazó de Loki fuertemente, para ya no mirar más. Cerró los ojos y solo pudo escuchar el sonido del viento, podía sentir el aire por todo su cuerpo, aun no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, y se preguntaba por qué a él. De un momento a otro, dejo se sentir y escuchar el aire, se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Loki.

- llegamos Cam - pronunciaba Loki. Camilo no quería abrir los ojos y todavía seguía abrazado fuertemente de él, duro así por unos cuantos minutos más, Loki no trataba de separarlo, sino que dejo que se quedara hasta que el reaccionara y el mismo se separara. Unos segundos después escucho una voz nueva pronunciando el nombre de Loki, así que Camilo decidió separarse de este y darle la espalda, no quería ver a la otra persona. Cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos, lo fue haciendo lentamente para después maravillarse con todo a su alrededor, era increíble el lugar en donde se encontraba.

- Loki, bienvenido de vuelta a Asgard - decía Heimdall haciendo una referencia ante él.

- gracias Heimdall, están mis padres en el palacio – pregunto este.

- si, te están esperando - Heimdall volteo a ver a Camilo algo extraño. - quien es este chico -

Camilo volteo a ver al que se hacía llamar Heimdall, para después sonreírle nerviosamente.

- oh… él es Camilo, es el chico nuevo del rayo, ahora - dijo Loki sonriendo y mirando a Camilo para que saludara a Heimdall. Camilo solamente levanto su mano en forma de saludo, y un poco nervioso.

- bienvenido, joven Camilo... - decía Heimdall haciendo una reverencia para el también - espero que se sienta cómodo en este lugar y le agrade -

- gracias -

Heimdall miro que Camilo traía un extraño artefacto en su mano izquierda, y se sorprendió al ver lo que era, ya que ese objeto tenía el mismo símbolo, que el martillo de Thor y además de una imagen de un trueno.

- por todos los dioses, tu eres el elegido, el nuevo chico - dijo Heimdall sorprendido, mientras que Loki y Camilo lo miraban extrañados.

- supongo que si…- dijo Camilo. Loki y él se despidieron de Heimdall para poder continuar su camino, ya habría otro momento para una buena charla, salieron del mirador dorado donde se encontraban y caminaron por el puente que brillaba de todos los colores que podían existir.

- qué es esto – dijo Camilo, mirando a sus pies, viendo el puente, y la forma en que se combinaban los colores a cada paso que daba.

- es el Bifrost, este puente es la entrada a otros mundos, que tú aun no conoces - exclamaba Loki.- Debes de saber que existen nueve reinos -

- enserio - hablaba Camilo sorprendido.

- los nueve reinos se dividieron, cada uno en su espacio, pero dentro de Yggdrasil, que es el supremo árbol de los mundos, cada reino tiene un nombre, aquí es Asgard, después esta Helheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Svartalheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim y por ultimo Midgard, que es tu mundo -

Camilo no podía creer todo lo que decía Loki, y pensar que él creía que solamente la tierra es un solo planeta con vida, que equivocado estaba. Loki le había hecho una seña para seguir caminando, mientras le hablaba de todo lo que había en Asgard, además del palacio entre otras cosas, Camilo seguía escuchando a Loki, pero no podía pasar desapercibido el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba rodeándolos, podía ver las estrellas del espacio sideral, además de las galaxias, los cometas, todo lo que el universo mismo podía mostrarle, era todo tan hermoso, si las personas como el pudieran ver lo que él veía ahora, seguramente hubieran reaccionado igual que él. Todo era tan precioso, por dentro sentía una paz que jamás había sentido, seguramente era el lugar en donde se encontraba que lo hacía reaccionar de esta manera.

- Cam, tenemos que llegar al palacio, Padre de Todos nos está esperando - decía Loki, mientras veía como Camilo se encontraba, le pareció un poco tierno ver como reaccionaba ante todo, parecía un niño como cuando le compran un juguete nuevo.

Al llegar a la entrada de Asgard, Camilo se quejó por lo que Loki estaba a punto de hacer, en ese instante una luz verdosa los cubrió completamente, para luego desaparecer, sin dejar rastro alguno.


	4. Debil

Dios del Trueno

Capítulo 4 "Débil"

Unos segundos bastaron para que Camilo y Loki, aparecieran frente al palacio dorado de Asgard, y así la tenue luz verde que los cubría a ambos desapareciera por completo, Loki le hizo una seña a Camilo para que lo siguiera hasta la entrada donde unos guardias ya estaban listos para bloquearles la entrada, pero al ver al Loki a lado de ese extraño chico, así le llamaron en sus mentes; a Camilo, los dejaron pasar, mientras le hacían una reverencia a Loki solamente; Cam se detuvo un momento para mirar a los guardias, en la forma en como vestían, además de que su físico era fornido en todos y los ojos color miel, también sus bíceps eran los que más resaltaban en ellos ya que llevaban consigo en sus brazos una especie de espada un poco rara, esto era algo que no podía dejar de notar Camilo; ya que su lívido de chico preadolescente en etapa final se encontraba aún en él, aunque después revolvió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos tan perversos como cree que le parecían.

Duro unos cuantos segundos observándolos que no notó que Loki ya estaba alejándose de él, así que mejor lo empezó a seguir antes de que se perdiera el mismo por los eternos pasillos del palacio Asgardiano, no tardo mucho para que Loki se diera cuenta de esto y riera por lo bajo, al ver como corría Camilo hacia él con el cetro dorado en mano.

Siguieron caminado un poco más, para después entrar al palacio donde se podía observar que no había ningún sirviente, ni siquiera guardias alrededor, mientras que Camilo se ponía a un lado de Loki, para luego observar las dimensiones del palacio, era completamente dorado como el exterior, excepto por algunos objetos que lo decoraban, las cortinas era de una especie color oro brillante como la diamantina, con extraños signos, el piso era de mármol en algunas partes y también había varios pasillos alrededor, luego Cam pregunto:

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos Loki? -

- Vamos a la sala - decía apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta que se encontraba al fondo; oculta en donde era menos iluminada - donde seguro estarán Padre de Todos y mi madre Frigga, con algunos del consejo Asgardiano.

- ¿Que es el consejo Asgardiano? -

- Son un grupo de personas con un complejo poderoso en Asgard, que pueden llegar hacer la determinación de una decisión que quiera tomar; Odín mi padre, ya sea buena o mala, además ellos pueden decidir si un prisionero o traidor por así decirlo, es inocente o culpable - decía Loki. Mientras seguían avanzando hacia dicho lugar.

- ok, creo que ya entendí un poco - dijo Cam, mientras Loki le daba un media sonrisa.

Al llegar un grupo de personas más bien era el consejo, quienes salían; demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos mientras charlaban a la vez, pero notaron la presencia de Loki y le hicieron una reverencia con el saludo típico de…

- Buenos días príncipe Loki el Dios de la Magia- mientras que este les respondía de la misma manera. - Igualmente a ustedes sabiondos de mi padre. – lo decía un poco en broma, reía internamente para el mismo.

El consejo no había notado quien iba al lado de Loki, de lo centrados que iban en las decisiones que había dictado el rey de Asgard con su reino en los meses que vienen, así que solo pasaron de lado y se marcharon hacia la entrada para irse, Camilo no tomo esto como ofensa ni nada que se le parezca, ya desde que llego así lo habían tratado, las pocas personas con las que se había topado.

Loki respiro profundamente antes de decidir entrar a la sala.

- Cam, quiero que no te separes de mí, sea lo que sea que diga mi padre no te lo tomes a mal, ¿entendido?- dijo un Loki nervioso.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo -

Cuando por fin entraron Odín y Frigga se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos, conversando, pero cuando se dieron cuenta del ruido al cerrarse nuevamente la puerta, observaron a las dos figuran que se dirigían ante ellos. Frigga fue quien se levantó rápidamente desde el lugar donde se encontraba para acercarse a su hijo y posar un beso en su frente en forma de saludo y después abrazarlo, mientras lo saludaba al mismo tiempo, Odín solamente los miraba expectante, pero feliz de ver a Loki, se encontraba parado desde su trono, pero después su sonrisa se fue disminuyendo al ver a la otra figura que se posaba al lado de Loki.

Odín pensó inmediatamente que no podía ser un Asgardiano, ya que la ropa de ese chico era muy distinta a la de la gente de su reino, pero cuando al fin se dio cuenta al lugar de donde provenía, solamente pudo decir…

¿Quién eres? - refiriéndose a Camilo, sin expresión alguna.

Cuando Loki y Frigga vieron a quien se refería, esta última volteo a mirar al chico al lado de su hijo, un poco intrigada, pero sin perder la dulzura de una madre, que se preocupa por sus hijos y cuida de ellos.

Camilo no sabía que responder así que solo opto por lo primero que pensó.

- Soy Camilo de la Tierra, señor Odín… perdón su majestad - se disculpó, mientras se arrodillaba ante él, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Loki y Frigga notaron que la voz de Odín lucía un poco molesta.

- Como has entrado al reino de Asgard, ¿has burlado la visión de Heimdall? ¿Y a los guardias? -. Pregunto molesto Odín.

Camilo finalmente se levantó, para contestarle.

- Nada de eso su majestad, he sido traído aquí por su hijo Loki -

Loki se apartó de su madre, para hacer frente a Odín, el motivo de su ida a Midgard; pero este se le adelanto.

- Loki como osas traer a un humano a Asgard, sabes las reglas de esto y sus consecuencias, un humano simple jamás debe entrar a Asgard y lo sabes muy bien no tengo que repetírtelo - dijo fastidiado Odín, mientras se sostenía de su poderoso cetro y caminaba hacia él.

- Padre, es por un motivo muy importante que lo he traído desde Midgard, una de las visiones se ha cumplido y es por eso que traigo a este chico -

- A que te refieres con "visiones" -

- Sugiero que lo hablemos en privado, por favor - le suplico, Loki.

Frigga en todo ese rato que paso no dejaba de mirar a Camilo, un poco sorprendida y a la vez curiosa, y este lo noto, no podía controlar sus nervios y mantenía la cabeza baja, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir unos pequeños mareas, veía como todo empezaba a moverse fuera de lugar, y que le estaba fallando la respiración.

- Esta bien Loki, no te cuestionare, pero quiero que me lo reveles todo -

- Si padre, pero por favor por el momento, te suplico que dejes que el chico se quede aquí, ocupamos que los médicos y hechiceros del reino lo estudien y vean cual es la función que desempeña el chico.-

- Sera como tú digas hijo….

Odín no pudo continuar, ya que escucho a Frigga pedir ayuda para Camilo, que se había desmayado de un momento a otro, y se encontraba en el suelo con el cetro por un lado. Odín y Loki se percataron de esto y avanzaron rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Camilo.

- Que sucedió - pregunto Loki a su madre, mientras se agachaba para tomar Cam entre sus brazos y llevárselo.

- No lo sé hijo, pero pude sentir sus mareos, creo que aún no se adapta aquí -

- Hay que llevarlo a la sala de curación, si perdemos más tiempo Camilo puede morir -

Frigga y Loki se llevaron a Cam, a la sala de curación, mientras que algunos doctores del lugar acudieron detrás de ellos, para atenderlo rápidamente, luego de ser llamados por la Diosa Frigga.

Odín los observaba hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo, para luego de darse cuenta que un objeto extraño para él se encontraba a sus pies, sin destello ni nada desconocido para él, lo tomo entre sus brazos, con una mano acaricio el signo similar al que portaba el llamado Mjolnir de su hijo Thor, que eran tres óvalos entrecruzados y unidos en forma de signos que el ya conocía muy bien. Así que lo tomo con cuidado y se lo llevo a la sala de cetros y reliquias del palacio.

Pero con lo único que no contaba Odín, era el origen de ese extraño cetro dorado y que función tenia, además de quien podía portarlo, sin duda alguna esto era nuevo para él.

- Ruego a los dioses, que no sea alguna energía oscura, lo que esconde este objeto –dijo, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala de reliquias.


End file.
